The Hot Guys Next Door
by ForbiddenRose22
Summary: AU. What if everyone thought they were crazy. If that's the case then what will happen when they get new neighbors? Something interesting that's for sure. Fem!Naru Fem!Gaara


**Hi ok so this is a first for me. Since I am a new writer I would very much love any and all reviews. Um, ok this is T rated because of future swearing and stuff like that though I don't think there is any in this chapter.** **I will warn you know that it's not likely for there to be regular updates since school will be starting up soon. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my **

**Warning: O.C, OOCness (I think that's it)**

**With this said, enjoy the story!**

(3rd P.O.V)

It was a new dawn, a new day. The start of yet another _normal_ day for the roommates.

Two bundles laid in bed, sound asleep. The room room was a modest one: cream walls, soft brown carpet, two desks- one on each side of the sliding glass door that led to a small balcony, and two beds: one had a burnt orange duvet and the other a crimson duvet. Next to crimson bed was a night stand atop of which sat a small lamp, a book called "The Art of War", and a digital alarm clock with blinking numbers that read 6:59.

…

7:00- BEEP! BEEP! BEE-smack! A hand now rested upon the dismiss button making no attempt to move as its owner decided on whether or not she and her sister should wake up now or wait another half hour.

Yawning she sat up with the realization that she'd got as much sleep as she was gonna get.

Her most note-able features were her blood red shoulder length hair and the black lids that ringed her pale green eyes.

Throwing a pillow at her sister, Gaara trudged to the bathroom and hopped in the shower.

Naruko sluggishly sat up in her own bed, now semi-awake, stretched then shouted, "Well good morning to you too!", to Gaara before going to the kitchen to start making coffee.

Naruko had semi-strait sunset blonde hair that fell to her waist, along with brilliant ocean blue eyes.

(Gaara P.O.V)

I was sitting on my bed drying my hair when I heard a knock on the balcony door. The moment I opened the door, a paper bag was shoved in my face. "Here's some banana nut muffins from the bakery down the street.", said my big sister Luna.

"Thanks, big sis.", I replied, taking the bag from her. She "hn"ed, then turned around and proceeded to jump from my balcony to hers which was 5m away.

Turning around, I headed towards the kitchen. Just as I reached the kitchen, Naruko stepped out holding a _hot_ cup of coffee.

We smacked head; the muffins and coffee flew in the air. Both of us simultaneously landed on our backsides, then looked up and saw the coffee and muffins begin to fall.

My arm shot up to catch the muffins, while Naruko's coffee cup landed right side up on her out stretched leg. The bag landed in my hand in a way that made me look like a waiter. I turned just in time to see Naruko sweep her leg in an arch, catching every last drop of coffee in the cup which remained perfectly balanced on her foot.

Naruko glared at me,"What the hell?!"

I stared at her,"If I remember correctly, dear Naru, you were the one not paying attention to where you were going."

"So? And where the did you get that bag from?"

"Luna gave it to me just now."

Naru's head tilted to the side,"Huh, what's in it?"

"Banana nut muffins from our favorite bakery."

"Awesome!", she said grinning that stupid grin of hers. … "Hey, Gaara?"

'_I know that tone._', I thought holding back a sigh, "Yes?"

"Why is the balcony door open?", she inquired.

"Because Luna gave my the muffins on the balcony.", I told her feeling anxious because I knew what was coming next.

As expected, Naru looked at me in pure irritation. "That has nothing to do with why it's still open! How many times have I told you to close the door when you come inside?! Too many! Honestly Gaara!"

Naruko abruptly stood up and snatched the muffins from my hand before storming back into the kitchen.

I could only sigh. Naru always had a tendency to be a bit bipolar and it didn't help that she _really_ wasn't a morning person. '_Great. Oh well, I guess I better shut the door before she comes out and sees it again. The last thing we need is for her to start ranting _again.'

I got up and shut the balcony door before heading into the kitchen to get some coffee and a muffin. I could already tell it was gonna be another boring day.

(Naruko P.O.V)

I had just finished dressing and packing my bag for my morning class. '_I really didn't mean to snap like that,but she knows I'm not a morning person._' I sighed, this was going to be just another boring day. '_Yet again._'

As Gaara and I walked to the door to leave for our morning classes, I noticed Gaara didn't seem as tired as usual. "Get a good nights sleep?", I asked.

"Better than most.", she replied blandly.

"How long?", Gaara definitely seemed to be in a good mood even after the way I acted earlier.

"Just over an hour.", she gave one of her rare smiles.

I whistled in amazement, "Wow, I think that's a new record."

"Almost. My record is an hour and twenty-three minutes. I only slept an hour and nineteen this morning."

"Darn, so close too.", I said as we headed down the stairs towards the street. Standing at the bottom waiting for us was our landlady, Tsunade.

"I see you're not wearing anything trendy again.", Tsunade commented when we reached the bottom. This years trend for girls was short dresses and skirts, but me and Gaara never followed trends and today was no exception.

I wore my favorite orange hoodie and black skinny jeans. Gaara was wearing her desert camo jacket and rip black skinny jeans. We had decided to wear our matching black converses to complete the image.

"I could say the same to you, Miss T.", I replied looking at her grey sneakers, dark blue capris, and forest green v-neck t-shirt that did little to hide her enormous breasts.

"Yeah yeah. I just came to let you two know that the vacancy next door to your guys apartment won't be vacant starting tomorrow. Two transfer students will be moving in. I just thought I would give you a heads up."

Gaara quirked a non-existent eyebrow. "We're going to have neighbors?"

The three of us shared a look then began to laugh hysterically.

I grinned,"I bet they don't last two weeks."

Tsunade, the gambling addict she is said,"Oh yeah, I bet they make it to three weeks."

Gaara smirked,"My bets on a month."

I looked at her in interest,"That's a lot of faith you're putting in these people."

Tsunade grinned,"So the usual prize is up for grabs right?"

Me and Gaara shared a look,"Of course!". We replied.

Tsunade nodded in approval,"Good, now get to school before you're late to class."

"Right!", with that we started down the road to our school, Konoha University.

The bet was a tradition that started after our first neighbors moved out. It wasn't even both neighbors. We had come to an understanding with Mealla and her sister Alex early on, so they stayed but the other apartment next door to ours just couldn't stay occupied. Our first neighbors had stay for just under two months after we moved in. Ever since no matter who became our neighbor, they never stayed much longer a month and that was the _really_ stubborn ones. So we had figured that since they all moved out eventually, we might as well have some fun with it. The prize for the winner, the person who guessed the closest, was a favor from each of the two losers. What can I say, we had to do something or else we would have died of boredom a long time ago. The rules were simple. Once you made your bet you can't change it, you can't do anything to drive out the neighbors or try to make them stay longer; stick to your normal daily routine, you are allowed to interact with said neighbors but in no way can you allow them to know of the bet, and if you win you can't ask for anything impossible from the losers. If any of the rules are broken then not only do you have to play a penalty game but you are kick out of the current bet and banned from participating in future bets. Simple enough right?

Me and Gaara went our separate ways when we finally reached the quad. Gaara's class was in the Kage Building with Professor Sasori, while my class was in the Ichiraku Building with Professor Anko. I swear whoever gave that woman a teaching license needs to be shoot. I shivered at the thought of what torture she was gonna make us endure today. '_Please don't let it be butchering chickens again._'

(Luna P.O.V)

It was almost noon, which meant that my little sisters would be back from their morning classes soon. I wasn't sure why but I had a feeling when they got back they would need a pick-me-up, so I went to the Akimichi Bakery to get their favorites.

Walking in the door I spotted a familiar duck-butt hair style and smirked,"Sup, Sasuke!"

Sasuke looked up, smirking at me because he knew my voice. "Hey, Luna. What can I do you for?"

"My intuition tells me that my sisters are gonna need some happy treats.", I said leaning on the counter.

"So a big box of strawberry and sand dango for short and silent?", he quipped.

"Yes.", I grumbled while giving him a disapproving look.

He just chuckled as he boxed and rung up my order. "Here you go. Have a nice day Luna."

"Huh? But I haven't paid you yet.", I said looking confused.

"It's on the house this time.", he smiled. "Just be sure to cheer up those sisters of yours."

"Oh, thanks Sasuke."

"Hn.", with that I left the bakery to head back to Naruko and Gaara's apartment.

(Naruko P.O.V)

I slumped into the apartment and collapsed on the small coffee table near the balcony door. As usual Gaara arrived home just after me. Not to my surprise, she also collapsed on the table across from me. Before either of us could say a word about our class, the front door open to reveal Luna holding a box.

"Gaara you forgot to lock the door again.", she commented.

"Like you don't have a key anyway.", Gaara retorted.

Luna just gave us an understanding look before placing the box on the table between us. She sat down next to Gaara and ran her hand through Gaara's hair in a soothing manner. After a few moments Luna casually asked,"So what happened?"

Smelling dango I opened the box and started munching on my strawberry while Gaara slowly grabbed one of her sand. But instead of eating it right away she first said,"He was staring at me again."

Luna scowled knowing exactly who she meant since this wasn't the first time this had happened. "Honestly. Are you sure you have no idea why he seems so interested in you?"

Gaara shook her head starting on her second stick of dango. Luna sighed then turned to me,"So what about you?"

I shuddered at the memory of todays class. "The professor had us cut up a lamb and make dishes out of the meat and primary organs."

Gaara and Luna scrunched up their noses at the mention of organs.

"Anko really should be fired.", Luna grumbled and Gaara was more than happy to nod her agreement. "Anything else happen today?"

Gaara answered this time. "Starting tomorrow we'll have new neighbors."

"Hn. I assume the usual bet is already in place?", she glanced between us.

Me and Gaara both nodded, smirking. Just then we heard noise next door signaling that said neighbors were starting to move in. Luna turned to us with a raised eyebrow. "Wait till tomorrow to greet them?"

We agreed. Shortly after Luna left for her apartment to get changed for work. Through the balcony, of course.

After that, me and Gaara went to our afternoon classes. As the day wore on, the more I just wanted to pass out. Finally after a dinner of instant ramen and the rest of the dango, I went to bed while Gaara just sat on her's and reread her copy of "The Art of War".

Who knows maybe tomorrow will be better.

**So what did you think? Please let me know. Um the main pairing will be with a side pairing of . If you have any ideas on any other pairings besides those you might like to include please let me know and I will see what I can do. Thank you for read and see you next time, hopefully. O_O**


End file.
